I Don't Want To Change the World I'm Not Looking for New England
by MisterBlueButterfly
Summary: Sam & Andy. Possible Others. Slight Angst. Possible multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Want To Change the World I'm Not Looking for New England**

The ride over to The Penny wasn't awkward. It should have been awkward. But it wasn't. It was like she had never left. Bantering and joking like old times. Like before everything went so wrong.

The laughter came so easy between them. It hurt. A nostalgic thought overcame her.

"What happened with us"?

The banter died.

"What happened with us? You walked away from us, again. That's what happened".

"No… that's not".

"Yeah that's what happened".

"No, you broke up with me".

"And I said I was sorry, that I made a mistake. That I'd do anything to make it up to you. To make us work. You did not feel the same way".

"I did feel the same way".

Things hung for a moment in an awkward silence.

"You broke my heart".

"Well you got me back".

There was a tense stillness. Thousands of things unsaid. Andy doesn't look at him.

"Why her"?

"She's… we get along. She's smart and funny. She's not complicated".

_Like you._ He didn't have to say it. Those unspoken words lingered like a bad smell.

He paused, and looked at her.

"She's not you".

"Does she make you happy"?

His gaze turns to the street. His face turns to her after a few moments.

"Yeah"

Andy smiles, looks at him with an expression he cannot decipher. He smiles back.

"Okay".

She lingers for a moment, and then slides out of the passenger seat. He watches her leave, mouth agape. He couldn't get the right words out. There were so many things he left unaired. Things he wanted to say. He's angry and he's hurt but he wished things turned out differently.

* * *

Author's Note

First off, thanks for reading. Writing is not my forte. I usually prefer to spend my down time reading. But in light of the recent angst I am feeling toward Rookie Blue, I have decided to try writing again. I would like to make this story multi-chapter but I have little time. I will try.

- MisterBlueButterfly


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Just Looking for Another Girl**

The first thing Andy does when she steps into The Penny is congratulate Noelle. She is happy for her. Glad that her colleague has found the person that brings her joy and seized it. Andy envies her. But only for a moment.

She takes in the room, couples are dominating tonight. She notices that Nick has found his way over to Gail. She hopes things work out for them. Nick deserves better than the best.

She takes a seat next to Oliver and they share small talk. It's easy company.  
She watches the Sam. He's watching the door.

The sound Oliver's familiar speaking drifts filling her ears. She looks away from him when he greets his _girlfriend_, when they kiss. It makes her miss being undercover. She thinks it's odd to feel that way.

She didn't miss the work. Just Nick. She missed the stupid games they would play. And the stupid pranks, but mostly she missed the constant companionship. They became close while undercover.

She learned to love him in her own way. A special bond develops between two people while undercover. Reading them his to become instinctive. That's the difference between life and death.

And he kept her mind off things. Off Sam. Kept her sane.

But they're back. And things are different.

Nick can't be that person for her anymore.

Sam moved on.

Life goes on.

* * *

Oliver walks her out. He is ever the protective father figure.

"That was a good night, huh?"

"Yeah".

"You had a good night?"

"Yeah. Great".

Andy can tell that Oliver is about to unload on her at any moment. Maybe to berate her for leaving too, or maybe not. Oliver always has good intentions.

"I told you about Zoe, right"?

"Yeah, everything's great. You guys are back together".

"I lied. It's not great. It's really hard. But I'm back because I had to give it another chance".

Andy smiles and shakes her head with mirth. His heart is in the right place, but that ship has sailed. It's far too late for second chances.

"Thanks Oliver. I get it."

"You do?"

"Yes".

"Do you get it?"

"Yes".

Andy thinks that drinking and thinking are a diabolical mixture for Oliver. He's chattier with alcohol in his system.

"But maybe I missed my chance."

"No. You didn't and it's not about that. You and Sam were great and you always will be".

Andy stills. Yes, they were great. But that was then. And this is now, and he has moved on. She wasn't going to sit on the sidelines and pine after him. If he really wanted to be with her, he would have waited.

Andy doesn't want to be that girl. She needs to take control of her own life. No apologies or excuses, no one to lean on, rely on, or blame. It's her own, and she alone is responsible for the quality of it.

He hails her a cab.

Before she gets in, he stops her.

"Hey, you're Andy McNally. You don't give up".

"Right."

She has given up. But that's ok. She doesn't need Sam Swarek to make her happy. And realising that is freeing.

Oliver opens the car door.

"Thank you"

She hugs him.

"Have a good night".

She gets in the cab. Gives her address and buckles up her seat belt.

Things were going to change.

* * *

Author's Note

This chapter took a while to write. I've been very busy and I'm exhausted. Not sure when to expect the next update. Thanks for reading.

- MisterBlueButterfly


End file.
